Dead Done Right
by mmendoza688
Summary: Things would have been much easier if Sookie & Eric weren't so stubborn.  Well that's what 21 year old Sofiah thinks after reading some of her favorite books & now she gets to change all that.  S/E & G/OC *Don't own True Blood or SVM!*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story ever and although I'm not going to ask you to necessarily ask you to take it easy on me I am asking for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I go by the "If you don't have nothing nice to say then keep your trap shut" rule. So that means no flames, for those who don't understand.

Summary: To actually live her life, make a difference and find she had been waiting for. That was what 21 year old Sofiah most wanted in the world...her chance was coming sooner than she thought.

Just thought you otta know:

Pairings are canon except for the addition of Godric/OC

Yes the Fic has True Blood's Godric! Yay!

Lafayette lives! I just couldn't do it!

As for the rating for the moment it is at a T but will maybe change as the story progresses

On a serious note those who take offense at there being a Goddess instead of a God I ask that you please stop reading. If you are not open minded I ask again for you to stop reading and go to a different story. To those who worship Her please do not take offense to my references to Her if you believe them to be wrong, I am new and this is after all only a story, but please make suggestions if you have any!

I love Southern Vampire Mysteries and True Blood but unfortunately I do not own them...no not even the drool worthy Eric Northman.

**Dead Done Right**

**Chapter ****1**

Laura Sofiah Menendez is just an average Texas resident of Spanish descent, and darn proud of it, who like everyone else went to work, paid her bills, pumped gas in her car, and did things that average Americans do.

The thing is Sofiah, as she liked to be called, wanted something more. She wanted to make a difference in the world. Not make a difference as in recycling and donating clothes or food to the less fortunate but to make a difference in a big way. She wanted to tell her children someday, " I help start that, and it's because of me that you get to reap the benefits."

So far though she just clocks into another routine workday and keeps dreaming for the day when she can make a difference. Not knowing that her chance is coming sooner than she thinks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sofiah comes home from her day at work and she can't help but feel oddly tired from her typically routine workday. When she arrives home, she finds it empty, seems like her parents and siblings have gone out. Taking advantage of the quiet home she goes to her room to take a nap.

She has been asleep for an undetermined amount of time but she couldn't figure out why she woke up all of a sudden until she hears all the noise.

Water is pounding on the windows and it seems as if the electricity has gone out taking the air conditioning with it. The heat is barely tolerable due to the coolness of the rain but she's not looking forward to the humidity when it stops.

The house is dark and she is still alone…odd. Her family doesn't usually stay out this late without her without a call and from the stillness of her phone it seems as if she doesn't have any missed calls or messages.

She goes in search for a flashlight in the hall close but on her way there the hair on arms and neck start to stand in warning. She starts shaking not from the temperature but from the energy she starts to senses around herself. Sofiah tries to ignore and play it off as her imagination but only after a couple of steps she literally cannot move any further.

Her breathing picks up and she starts to panic. She feels an odd tingling in her chest and slowly it starts to consume her, not exactly painful but not necessarily comfortable.

Meanwhile the weather outside seems to have gotten worse as there is thunder and lightening constantly going off.

Her whole body is tingling with the odd feeling but finally she slowly feels relief as an odd comforting and soothing feeling moves through her body. Then just as she's closing her eyes from the relief she is pulled forward and falling through space and lands on a floor that oddly looks nothing like the wooden floor that she expected to land on. She closes her eyes to prevent any the motion sickness associated with moving unexpectedly fast.

She feels a warm sensation caressing her face tenderly, motherly.

Sofiah gasps and opens her eyes in shock, not expecting anyone else to have fallen with her.

Noticing for the first time where she is she looks around and can't believe here eyes. It's a place where there are colors everywhere but yet none at all. There is no floor but yet she feels like she is sitting. She feels like she's in a room yet the everywhere she looks the colors that are not quite colors go on forever. She feels disoriented.

Sofiah hears a voice apologize for the inconvenience and suddenly she is in room that looks like it could have belonged in her home but it is bare of any furniture except for two comfy armchairs facing each other in the middle.

She remembers that there is someone else in the room with her and she looks around frantically for the source of the Voice.

She finally sees someone or something moving toward the armchairs, stops by one of the chairs, looks toward her and with a motion of it's head invites her to sit in the chair opposite it.

As she moves toward the chair and sits, she inspects the being. The Being, for a lack of a better term, in front of her was unlike anything she had ever seen. It did not have one set form, male or female, but did feel motherly, the voice was not of a male or female either but instead it held a hint of power behind it, commanding.

She feels the power emanating from this being, neither evil nor good, just pure power. Sitting in front of this being was very humbling and made her feel very small.

The being seemed to be studying her, Sofiah fidgeted under its gaze. Then the being spoke.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time. Yes I have been watching you and I decided it was time to bring you here. I'm just sorry of the manner you were brought over, it was not meant to be so…shocking" The being seemed amused at this statement but Sofiah nodded anyway accepting the apology.

"I need you Sofiah, yes I know you're name as well as everything else about you, like I said I've been watching you. Anyways while I may seem to be all-powerful and all knowing there are places I just cannot interfere, thus I must send agents in my stead. I will be sending you to an alternate dimension to interfere in a few events in that world that cause me much trouble as well as its inhabitants. I cannot directly interfere by telling you what exactly you need to do you will know as soon as you figure out where you are and I will be leaving discreet clues along the way."

"Now don't look at me that way," The Being said in response to Sofiah's hopeless expression.

"You didn't think I'd send you somewhere you're completely unfamiliar with did you. No, No you and many others know this place very well. I sent my messenger the images many years ago to prepare you for this mission, although she did change a few things around to gain more profit from it I covered what she didn't with a contingency messenger."

Sofiah was trying to process everything in her mind and trying to figure out what source she could have heard the details of this world from. It didn't help that the Being didn't tell her anything of this world yet or was even going to warn her of it at all.

The Being was patient and waited for to collect her thoughts then continued, "You know of this world from sources read throughout recent years. You already know what to do because you have already thought on that before many times and I will be helping you along the way as well, you will know when you see the signs. As to telling anyone, that would be up to your discretion but to be wary of those whose results of your work don't work in their favor for they would use any information to stop you."

"You are not completely defenseless, you have a shielding ability that has manifested itself physically and mentally with an increasing rate in the past two years. Which is why you seem to never really make any close friends lately because they can never really get too close anymore, you have no control of it. Mentally you have closed herself off to all the everyday things that influence people in your world and it makes it easier for you to see the world as it truly is, when people attempt to make you see it differently you just seem to close yourself off all the more because you know the truth. I will merely help you gain awareness and control of this ability so that you can protect yourself when the time comes."

The Being gives Sofiah a minute to gather her thoughts to this revelation. _Will this be dangerous? Could I possibly die wherever I'll be going to? Will I have to stay there long or just until my mission is done? What if I form attachments and I don't want to leave? Will I be able to leave my family behind? But what if I find what I've been looking for in this world…what have I been looking for?_

The Being answers her thoughts, startling her. "Yes this will be dangerous and it is possible for you to die but there might be different…options in this dimension if it comes to that. As for the length, well it would depend on if it was done and whether I am in need of you again. If you did indeed want to stay behind then that would be it you could not move from that dimension and the offer would not be brought up again, though would be given time to think it over. As to the last two questions well I would just as they say "wait and see."

Sofiah is momentarily shocked when it answers her questions when she didn't voice them but then again Sofiah is pretty damn sure that this is THE all powerful Being so she shouldn't be TOO surprised.

She only takes a minute more to think on it and decides that this is what she needs. She needs an adventure, a purpose; something to bring her back from the rut her life had turned into.

Although Sofiah cannot actually see the beings face as it keeps going in and out of focus she can tell The Being is smiling and defiantly tell that there is an aura of comfort around it, one she associates with a mother figure.

"Now I will be sending you in a minute and I will do my best to minimize your discomfort." She says (Sofiah refers to it as She because she didn't want to continue thinking of her as an It, it seemed rather rude).

Before Sofiah feels it's too late to hear an answer she asks Her what she should call her.

"One of my earlier names was Asherah. Your people knew me as Xochiquetzal, and you have recently heard of me as simply The Goddess. For simplicities sake though just call me Briget, I am rather fond of that name, much better than modern Man's rather unimaginative attempt. Which rather reminds me of Earth's earliest years but at least they had an excuse." Sofiah swears she saw Her roll her eyes.

Then almost before she can register it she starts shaking from the energy around her again but now she doesn't send herself into a panic because she knows what is going to happen and she closes her eyes and takes slow deep breaths.

She opens her eyes one last time as looks at Briget and instead of her earlier undecided appearance she has one firm shape. It is that of a curvaceous woman with a loose white fitting gown that shines with all the colors of the rainbow at the same time reminding Sofiah of the reflection of clear blue water under the summer sun. Her hair is long and wavy with colorful beads woven into her midnight black hair that surrounds Her face like a halo. Her skin has a sun kissed glow to it with eyes as green as the greenest field of grass. Then as if to taunt her with some unknown secret, there is a Mona Lisa smile on her plump apple red lips.

Suddenly she is pulled forward almost as if she's on a roller-coaster ride (without the added benefit of seatbelts and the assurance of handlebars). Then just as suddenly lands on her hands and knees.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sofiah is still breathing hard but feels grass under her hands and knees, bugs making their presence known, birds chirping, and the smell of wet soil and plants, and feels the humidity in the air.

She slowly opens her eyes without moving and sees wildlife surrounding her and it seems to be dusk. She tries to strain her ears to check for any signs of civilization but hears none. She begins to panic and then feels something snap into place surrounding her body like a snug feeling leather suit and almost like fortified walls in her mind, for a moment she can't remember what the heck it is until she remembers Briget speaking to her about her shield. She figures that that is what it is but doesn't concentrate on bring it down in case there is some kind of danger lingering around this strange new place.

She looks around and sees the trees thinning out to her left so she moves toward that area hoping to get an idea of where she is. She then finds road and decides to go left. As she looks around her she tries to stay alert for signs as well as plant life to figure out where in this Earth she has ended up in. It's warm, the plant life looks familiar, it must have been some place she had visited before on her Earth or at least passed through on her road trips to Florida to visit her Uncle and his family. Considering the only real road trip she ever took was to Florida she had to be in the southern U.S. somewhere.

She tried thinking of the clues Briget gave her. First was a place she was already familiar with, even already back home, and second was a place where even if she were dying she would have options (which just seemed ridiculous in itself, but then again this whole situation was pretty out there as well). The only things she could tell from her recent observation was that it was somewhere in the southern U.S. and definitely out of city limits, which was pretty vague.

She could reasonably conclude that she had read about this dimension somewhere. Her books were what she was known for. She lived and breathed to read, it had been her only means of escaping her dull monotonous life and she had read her favorite books at least five times each.

Just as she was having her revelation a small beat up yellow car was heading towards the opposite direction Sofiah was headed but right when Sofiah had gotten a good look at the yellow POS it slowed down and slowly moved to her side of the road.

Sofiah is wary but when the window rolls down she can't believe whom she sees!

She has golden wheat colored hair, sun kissed skin, and blue eyes. She is wearing what looks like a work uniform that consists of a white scoop neck t-shirt with the name Merlotte's on her left breast and black shorts. Underneath her unflattering uniform though you can see the makings of a curvy woman unlike so many of the models and actresses seen idolized on television.

Sofiah is starting at Sookie Stackhouse when she sees her mouth move then she realizes she must have been staring rudely and she missed the questions she was being asked.

With her mental walls in place and physical shield down she asks her to repeat her question.

"Are you all right hon? What are you doin' out here in the middle of nowhere this late in the evenin'?"

Sofiah realizes she doesn't have an excuse thought up but gives her face a slightly confused and scared look (watery eyes for effect) and quickly thinks on her feet and says "I'm not too sure…well the thing is actually I don't really know. I don't remember much of anything after getting up early yesterday evening; at least I think it was yesterday evening, from my nap. Next thing I knew I was landing on my hands and knees not too long ago about a mile into the woods, or at least I think I was falling. I just found the road and picked a direction and kept walking."

Sookie realizes she can't hear the girl's thoughts. She assesses her appearance and can see grass stains and small tears in her clothes. She looks young, maybe 16 or 17 years old. Of some kind of Latin descent with dark brown hair, eyes, and natural golden brown skin. She was not thin but neither was she overweight like so many young people today, just right it seemed. She finds it extremely odd that she cannot read her mind but starts to get excited at the possibilities!

"Well we can't have you walkin' around lost now can we? So why don't you just come with me for right now? I'm goin' to work to cover for one of the other waitresses that got called back home because one of her kids a serious looking stomach virus. Are you hungry? I work at a bar so we can get some food in you especially if you don't remember much of anything, I doubt you remember when was the last time you ate."

Sofiah's stomach chose that time to make its presence known. She blushed and nodded her thanks.

"By the way my name is Sookie Stackhouse. What's yours?"

"Sofiah Menendez"

I'm not going to beg for reviews but they would be nice

Thank you

mmendoza688


	2. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

It's been a VERY long time since I've updated and for that I'm sorry. I had planned on updating at least once a week or at the most every two weeks but writers block interfered along with a computer crash, my mild clinical depression diagnosis, and the two jobs that I am currently busy with.

I will not, however, quit this story! I will be editing it since the last few chapters are the reason for my writers block and to meet the new "guidelines" that fanfiction has posted. I'll probably be posting it somewhere else as well with the lemony goodness included at a later date.

Now, I do have lots of other stories that have been floating around in my brain that I had to absolutely write down because they would just not leave me alone! One such story, I will be posting the first chapter in about an hour to gain a bit of perspective from the readers. I'm pretty confident in the first chapter but I want confirmation. It's a Twi/HP crossover, that will be somewhat AU because of the switch in time-lines. It will be a "What if" sort of story but I am trying to keep it believable and as close to the original cannon at least in the beginning which means a lot of background reading and research.

Updates will be slow going though as, like I said, have two jobs that for the most part are relatively boring but generally don't allow me to write peacefully or with access to my computer.

Thank you for those who favorited, reviewed, etc DDR and rest assured that it will be back and continue on!

mmendoza688


End file.
